


Rain of Sorrows Vignette

by Keleficent



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst, Brothers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-09
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keleficent/pseuds/Keleficent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place during the 2009 episode "Rain of Sorrows."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain of Sorrows Vignette

My arm was in shambles. Alphonse was completely broken. I couldn’t protect us. Couldn’t do anything.

“Am I the only one you’re going to kill today, or are you going after my brother, Al, too?”

“If he interferes, I will eliminate him,” the scarred man replied, “But, Fullmetal Alchemist, you are the only one receiving judgment today. You alone.”

At the threat to my life, my first instinct was for me and Alphonse to go down fighting. To think that maybe we could get out of this, but I looked over at Alphonse out of the corner of my eye, and I knew neither of us stood a chance. I was going to die. There was no way around it, but if I could save Al, then I could at least die knowing he was safe.

“Okay,” I turned to look up at him. “Then I want your word. Promise me you won’t hurt my brother.”

“I will keep that promise,” he replied. Then reached out at me.

I turned my face back to the ground, resigned to my fate. I could hear Al screaming. Begging me to run. But I could never run, Al. Not from you. It hurt me to hear him in pain like that, but he has to understand that I’m doing this for him.

As he his hand got closer, I closed my eyes. Even though I was scared, I felt some peace knowing my brother would live. I patiently awaited my death.

I heard a loud bang that startled me. I was confused as to why I was still alive. I realized the bang didn’t come from Scar, it came from Colonial Mustang.

I’d never been more happy to see that arrogant bastard.


End file.
